Yi Suchong
"This is Dr. Yi Suchong, M.D. He studied ADAM for so long when we were trying to containing ADAM, and keeping it away from the outside world, far away from Rapture, the underwater city. We fear that ADAM will dominate the world if we do not stop it now. I pray that ADAM will be eradicated soon." --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Elizabeth Dr. 'Yi Suchong M.D. '''was a leading medical researcher in Rapture studying ADAM and its uses to create Plasmids and alter brain function, as well as creating the Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Usually referring to himself in the third person, Suchong was an egomaniacal opportunist, using even tragic events such as war to his own benefit. He conformed perfectly to Rapture's objectivist society and worked simply for the highest bidder. History Life on the Surface The life of Dr. Yi Suchong began as the son of a lowly house servant in rural Korea. But, when World War II occurred, he seized opportunity from the serious upheaval all across Asia. During World War II, Suchong was in Korea at the time of the Japanese occupation, and was accused of selling opium to the Japanese to fund his experiments. Most of Suchong's years before Rapture are clouded, but he mentions in one of his audio diaries that "Japanese kill every man in my city." Suchong was spared during the slaughter because he supplied the Japanese troops with opium. A Chinese newspaper reported Suchong's disappearance in December 1946 as he fled to avoid being hunted down by the chinese government for collaboration with the enemy. Career in Rapture In Rapture, Suchong set up an independent research firm, Suchong Institute and Laboratories, which contracted out to Ryan Industries and Sinclair Solutions. In 1951, Suchong grew dissatisfied with the inconsistent funding provided by Andrew Ryan and began covertly working for Fontaine Futuristics. Employed by Frank Fontaine, Suchong was directly involved in the genetic research department of Fontaine Futuristics, creating and improving much of the company's Plasmids line such as Enrage and Telekinesis. While Brigid Tenenbaum was responsible for the Little Sisters' physical ability to process ADAM from the dead, Suchong was responsible for the mental conditioning giving them the need to "gather" the substance from corpses. Despite his obvious dislike of them, many of the children Suchong experimented on referred to him affectionately as "Papa Suchong." Suchong later realized that though the Little Sisters were invulnerable to harm, they still only possessed the strength of small children and needed to be protected. He was instrumental in the creation of the Big Daddies and the mental conditioning that forced them to guard the Little Sisters, at the cost of their own life. Suchong was involved in Fontaine's project to create an "ace in the hole" weapon, namely Jack. Suchong monitored Jack's rapid development and implanted in him at least two known mind control triggers: "Would You Kindly" (codenamed WYK), which caused Jack to obey unquestioningly, and "Code Yellow," which, when activated, would ultimately stop Jack's heart. To test the mind control phrase, Suchong ordered Jack to break the neck of his puppy. Initially, the boy refused, but when Suchong asked him again, this time using the WYK phrase, Jack had no choice but to obey. Despite his obvious reluctance, he snapped the dog's neck, killing her. Suchong developed an antidote, Lot 192, for this mental conditioning, as Fontaine requested because he worried he would "…end up on the wrong side of grift.''" In 1958, after Frank Fontaine's faked death and the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics by the Rapture Central Council, Suchong hoped to "play hard to get for a bit" before he would work for Andrew Ryan. Suchong was eventually forced under Ryan's employment by being threatened with being locked up with Fontaine's cohorts in Fontaine's Department Store. He continued his work on Plasmids and the Little Sisters for Ryan Industries, and eventually their Protectors. After the unrest in the city finally erupted into Civil War, Suchong suggested a pheromone system be put into marketed Plasmids, allowing the city's founder to control his genetically modified customers. Suchong found working under Ryan to be difficult due to inept co-workers and budget cuts. Appearance Trivia Category:Adults Category:Asians Category:BioShock Characters Category:Black-Haired Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Explosion Category:Doctors Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rapturians Category:Researchers Category:Video Game Characters